Weather stations (or monitors) for indicating weather conditions are generally known, which may incorporate other functions or be included as part or a function of an equipment of another type and in particular a clock. Various types of weather information, such as temperature, humidity and weather forecast, are typically indicated by numerical values and/or graphical symbols on an LCD display. These manners of indication are often felt inconvenient or monotonous to read.
The invention seeks to obviate or at least alleviate such shortcoming by providing new or improved weather station apparatus.